


[Podfic] flower crowns and pastel boots

by appletaile



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, pastel punk au, podfic length currently 0-10 mins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletaile/pseuds/appletaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baz likes to dress in pastels, because his mother never did and it hurts to think about her. he likes to paint his nails, and match them to his hair and shoes.</p><p>and simon snow hates that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flower crowns and pastel boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585353) by [thepessimisticasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole). 



> Thanks so much to [thepessimisticasshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole) for a) writing this wonderful/heart-wrenching fic and b) letting me record it! Updates are currently every fortnight. General warnings for homophobia and internalised homophobia throughout the fic.

  
[listen/download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?wi2gci2266fm7tb) | 6.68 MB | length: 7:17 mins


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: homophobia, violence.

  
[listen/download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hyijc1l33h04ck1/flower_crowns_ch2.mp3) | 7.19 MB | length: 7:40 mins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is finally up! My initial guess of updates every two weeks seems to be about right. Thanks so much for listening; if you ever want to chat my tumblr is welllbelove. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol mention.

  
[listen on tumblr]() | [download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?2120rzen7e87iz6) | 6.92 MB | length: 7:22 mins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for listening! <3


End file.
